


There once was a boy

by Merlinforbreakfast



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur - Freeform, Arthur's death, Arthurian legend - Freeform, Idk what i'm doing, M/M, Magic, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin is still waiting, Merthur - Freeform, Poetry, Sad Ending, basically the whole series in one poem, king arthur - Freeform, legend of arthur, let them be happy pls, merlin series, poem, royal prat, there once was a boy, they so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:17:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinforbreakfast/pseuds/Merlinforbreakfast
Summary: It's basically the whole series in one poem. From Merlin's and Arthur's first meeting and their dislike for each other to the very ending and their growing affection and obviously love for each other. And the ending is sad of course...





	There once was a boy

**There once was a boy...**

There once was a boy with magic so strong,

he didn’t know where he belonged.

In Camelot he found a home,

his destiny sat on a throne.

Because his powers were forbidden,

he used them but he kept them hidden.

Although at first he didn’t get,

how destiny could be a prat.

He saved him from a mortal blade

which was a step to seal his fate.

He was rewarded by the king,

to, from now on, serve his offspring.

At first they didn’t get along,

he feared that destiny was wrong,

the prince was just a royal prat,

who treated him worse than a pet.

He called the dragon for advice

but destiny had thrown the dice.

They came to like each other quick,

risked their lives when one was sick.

They were like king and lionheart

nothing could bring them apart.

They fought along each others side

the bond they shared was very tight.

With magic the boy saved his prince,

never sought credit for his wins.

And when the prince thought all was lost,

then he would come, no matter the cost.

And when the prat became a king,

when loss brought even tears to him,

then he was there to cheer him up

or to refill his empty cup.

And when the king had chosen a wife,

he smiled and wished them a long life.

Because he knew that what they had,

could no one ever understand.

When fate caught up and fight was near

his magic came to disappear.

For one day only he let go

to find his prince with breath so low.

He tried everything he could

used his magic for the good

but even the great dragonlord

couldn’t cure him from the sword.

In the end there were no lies

the prince had paid the heavy price.

The boy was holding him at last

both their hearts were beating fast.

“I want you to always be yourself

please promise that you’ll never change.

Something that I’ve never said

is that I’ll love you ‘til I’m dead.”

(“Thank you for the things you gave

I’ll take your memory to my grave

You are the best man that I’ve met

I am forever in your debt.”)

He thought but couldn’t say,

couldn’t finish what he may

have done in the wink of an eye

but the time had come to die.

His hand fell down from where it’d lain

tears were falling on his chain

The dragon couldn’t do much more

when his body left the shore.

There once was a boy with magic so strong,

who saw how everything went wrong.

The man he loved died in his lap

so now he waits ‘til he comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote another Merlin poem with a sad ending because obviously that's the only thing I can do. I wish Arthur would've really said "I love you" in the end instead of "thank you"... It would make more sense in my opinion. I mean it's still meaningful and fitting but I'm just saying that it would've been very nice. Also I still believe that Arthur would've kissed Merlin if he wouldn't have run out of time so fast. He had his hand in Merlins neck and... argh. Okay sorry for the rant but I had to write it down. Hope you don't mind and enjoyed the poem :)


End file.
